Curious Sounds
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: Just because a door is closed, doesn't mean you can't hear what's on the other side of it. One-shot.


**A/N: Heyyy. So I know I haven't updated my other story _'Soberness of the Damn'_ but I have a good reason. I have been procrastinating. IN EVERYTHINGG! But I got this idea when I was going to take a nap, which is weird because of how the fic goes, but yeah this is what I came up with and I was bored so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Curious Sounds**

Kagome walked quickly to hers and Sesshomaru's bedroom with red tinted cheeks. She could not believe she was just interrogated about her sex life by Sesshomaru's MOTHER! At the dinner table with him sitting there no-less. She had just got there this morning and meet her for the first time too. She barely knew the demoness!

She was honestly horrified at how much the former Lady of the West knew about her sons sex life. She just about died when the woman started to tell her about all the different positions he likes.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be laughing from shock or crying from embarrassment. She had just wanted to leave. So doing what any NORMAL girl would do, she quickly excused herself then left.

Sesshomaru probably wasn't to happy about it either, but he can just shove it where the sun don't shine! She wondered for a moment how he felt about the questions, but since they were not directed at him, he probably didn't really care.

Knowing him, Sesshomaru probably wanted her to give him her opinion on him in bed. Kagome's jaw clenched at the thought, while grabbing for the door handle to their room.

She walked in and kicked the door shut behind her with a huff. She ripped off her classy, baby blue kimono and walked over to the indoor hot springs in her bra and underwear to bathe. She might not have been happy about the questions she was being asked, but her body felt differently.

'Stupid traitor.' She thought, as she took off the rest of her cloths and stepped into the water.

She sighed as she sat there for a minute before starting to clean herself. She couldn't stop thinking about a question Sesshomaru's Mother asked though.

"_How would you feel about Sesshomaru taking you doggie during your bath?"_

She was drinking her tea at the table when she was asked that, and started to choke when she saw Sesshomaru looking at her with the same question in his eyes.

Kagome could not fathom how he could just sit there and act like his Mother was just asking about the weather. It disturbed her a little bit.

She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks again either, as she thought about the question and the way her body heated up at the thought of it. Kagome knew it was only natural to wonder about that since he was her mate, but it didn't help with the 'problem' she was now feeling in between her legs.

Kagome groaned, as she once more dunked herself under the water to make sure there was no more soap in her hair then got out.

She wrapped a towel around herself as she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Kagome sighed when the cold air hit her wet body and went to get a pair of pajamas out of her bag. Yes, even after her group defeated Naraku and she mated Sesshomaru, she still could not get rid of the hideous yellow target that was a backpack.

Kagome leaned down and grabbed a red tank-top and a pair of black short-shorts from her bag before opening the small front pouch to grab a pair of underwear.

As she grabbed a pair of black lace panties, she felt her finger tips brush something cool and hard at the bottom of her bag. Confused, she grabbed it and brought it near her face to look at it.

Kagome blinked. Then blinked again, before finally remembering what it was she was staring at as she said a small curse under her breath.

When was the last time she used this thing? She wonder as she continued to look at the pink stick in her hand. It had to be at least four months, considering her and Sesshomaru have been mated for three.

Kagome bit her lip as she started to feel the familiar wet substance between her legs at the memories of using the little vibrator in her hand. Honestly she could understand why she forgot about the little disgrace in her hand. Once you had a taiyokai take you, that was about three times the size of the object and was the real thing, you would forget about the dildo too.

Kagome looked behind her at the door gnawing at her lip, as she stood up and walked slowly over to the door. Opening it, she peered out and looked down both ways, before closing the door back and locking it. She felt like a young teenager trying not to get caught by both her parents as she dropped the towel by the door and started to calmly walk over to the bed in the corner of the room.

She felt excitement at the anticipation of what she was about to do. It wasn't Sesshomaru by any means, but it was a stress reliever so she would make due.

Kagome stopped at the end of the bed and closed her eyes. She tilted her head to the side as she ran the tips of her fingers across the nap of her neck, and down her shoulder blade before traveled down lower to caress her right breast.

She remembered the way Sesshomaru had touched her the night before like this, as he nipped and licked her neck.

A light moan escaped her lips as she laid herself down on the bed. Kagome laid the vibrator down beside her on the bed, before using that hand to touch her left breast. She imagined Sesshomaru shirtless above her, kissing her, and kneading her breasts.

She started to rub her thighs together as she felt her lower stomach start to tighten and sighed.

Just as her hands traveled lower to her hips, she heard the door handle to the room jiggle, before she felt Sesshomaru's youkai pulse. Her head snapped up and a look of horror crossed her face.

'_Oh Kami not now.' _Kagome thought sitting up, and as soon as she did, the door _clicked _before swinging open.

Kagome yelped, as she grabbed the furred blanket that was laying next to her and covered herself. Sesshomaru's questioning gaze immediately landed on her, and Kagome watched as his nose began to twitch while his eyes darkened.

He lifted a silver-brow at her. "Mate what are you doing?"

Kagome blushed and turned her head sideways, not being able to meet his gaze. She couldn't answer him even if she wanted to. She was to embarrassed. Her left hand started to play with the little pink stick that had rolled to her left side and she looked down at it.

Like lightening, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her with his youkai speed making Kagome gasp and lean back a little on her elbows. She watched her mate lean down and tower over her until their noses touched.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh as Sesshomaru stared her down before yanking the blanket away from her body. She whimpered as the cool air in the room hit her hot skin, but did not dare to break her gaze from the demon Lord in front of her.

"Kagome, why are you aroused and naked on our bed?" he asked with a purr, letting his hands slide down her hips before giving them a gentle squeeze. Kagome's lips parted and her head gently tipped back, baring her neck to him.

She felt his lips softly rest on her mating mark and her breath hitched. She couldn't think straight as Sesshomaru's left hand started to cup under her hip and around-, she gasped and her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to get, but before she could take his hand away from her hip he yanked his hand out from under her and stood.

Sesshomaru held the little pink object in his hand with confusion in his amber eyes as he studied it.

"It's not what you think." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she looked at him.

"Hnn." His head tilted to the side as he ignored her, and brought the ugly little stick to his nose and sniffed it. His lips curled and his face scrunched up almost in a snarl as he started to speak.

"Why does this odd, whatever this thing is, have the smell of your-"

"Maru please just give it back." Kagome begged as she hid her eyes with her bangs. She should have just left the god forsaken thing in her bag.

"Mate you will answer the question. Why does-"

"It's mine! I shouldn't have to tell you anything about it because.. because... IT'S MINE!" Kagome finished in a whine looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru's brow raised higher at the comment. "You said when we became mates that what was yours was mine, and what was mine was yours. Is that not correct?"

Kagome frowned. "Yes, but-"

"Than I shall do as I please." He finished before turning his action back to the little pink stick that had his mates aroused scent all over it. What the Hell could she have been doing with it?

Sesshomaru gave the object another sniff before flicking his tongue out and licking it.

* * *

She had to admit she did feel a little bad at tormenting the poor Miko the way she did. It was just so much fun watching the little human girl blush and stutter a response. She could understand why her son loved her.

The Miko wasn't like the other Bitches that threw themselves at her son. She had some class and she has a fire in her that intrigued her curiosity. The woman's sharp tongue always threw her off, which as well always kept a light of mirth in the demonesses eyes. Something new, that most females would not dare do.

The former Lady of the West made her way down the halls to her sons and new daughter-in-laws room in graceful strides. She was going to, well not apologize, but explain herself more-or-less to her new daughter about her actions. No need for bad blood so early in their relationship.

She finally got to the hall the room was on but stopped at the door when she heard the Miko scream.

"Sesshomaru don't lick that!" She heard a thump and movement before she heard her son speak.

"Mate, you will remove you body from this ones person."

"Not til you give it to me!"

"Do you wish to lick it then?"

"No I'm not licking that thing!"

"And why not?"

"Be-because its icky!"

"It is just a pink stick.."

"A pink stick with cum on it!"

"I could figure that out by the smell... Do you want to taste it?"

"Sesshomaru what- I do not want the God DAMN THING!"

"Mate, please just taste it for me? You might like it."

"Sesshomaru I have not had a clue where thats been in months and your asking me to lick it."

"Hnn." _Thump._

"What the- Sesshomaru what are you- GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"You can not make me put that in my mouth!"

"DAMNIT DON'T MAKE ME PURIFY YOUR ASS!"

The demoness pulled her ear from the door with wide eyes. Was her son trying to force her daughter-in-law into the mating ritual without her consent? These types of things did not matter with concubines, but she had thought she taught her son better than to treat his mate like this.

The former Lady glared at the door and slammed it open as she walked in, only to gape at the scene in front of her. The Miko laid naked on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her. Kagome's left hand was pushing into Sesshomaru's face and her right hand was pushing his chest and glowing pink trying to get him away from her.

Sesshomaru was hovering over her on his knees with a pink looking stick in his hand pushing it into the miko's left cheek.

After a minute of still fighting the two finally stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Kagome gasped when she saw the woman and forgot about Sesshomaru completely. Damn, now his mother will really have something to talk to her about!

Taking the opportunity, Sesshomaru grinned before shoving the pink stick into his mates mouth. When he pulled his hand backed though, he accidentally clicked he button that made the object start to vibrate.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she tried to spit to the thing out. It was hard though when you had a large demon sitting on top of you though. Her eyes began to water as as the vibrating made the thing go deeper down her throat since she was on her back, making her gag.

Sesshomaru watched the thing start to move in his mates mouth and saw her eyes begin to water. Shocked he quickly removed the thing from her mouth with wide eyes and threw it across the room.

"You did not tell me in was _alive_!" He said in disgust.

Kagome didn't say anything though as she charged her hands up with her powers and slammed them against Sesshomaru's chest, making him fly across the room and hit the wall behind him.

"I hate you." Kagome hissed, her hands still glowing pink.

Sesshomaru's Mother could only stare as she looked to her right and saw her son sit up with pink tinted eyes. Maybe she should just leave.

Backing up to the bedroom door she replied to no one in particular, "I will just be taking my leave."

She heard Sesshomaru growl as she closed the door behind her and started walking quickly down the hall, ignoring the yells and snarls behind her.

'_Next time I hear sounds in my sons room, I'm just going to pretend nothing's in there.'_ She thought, but then smirk at the next image that came to her mind.

_'Maybe I'll get a couple of grand-pups out of this though.'_ Giving a soft chuckle, she continued down the hallway thinking about how many grand-pups she'll have.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think. It wasn't suppose to be this long but oh well. I couldn't think of a name for Sessho's mom so hope that didn't mess up the story for you guys. I'm also not really sure about the Kagome thing and her pleasuring herself so my bad if it sounds alittle weird. Thanks for Reading. :)**


End file.
